Seraphim of the Abyss
The Seraphim of the Abyss are a mysterious and ancient semi-''Codex'' compliant Dark Angels Successor Chapter from the 2nd Founding, and thus members of the Unforgiven, Scions of the Lion that hunt the Fallen Angels. Once, the Chapter was named the "Gryphon Knights" until tragedy struck these sons of the Lion when their beloved home-world was destroyed, like Caliban of old, and now restlessly engage in the Hunt for the Fallen. Once, they proudly maintained their own distinct culture and beliefs over the millennia inhabiting the planet that was once heralded as a "New Caliban." Due to the specialties of the Boletarian recruits uplifted to the Chapter, the Seraphim have developed either a love or a deep appreciation for hunting, whether it be the traitorous Fallen or a particularly deadly xenos species. However, very few among the brotherhood of the Unforgiven can aptly claim they hate or scorn the Fallen Angels more than the Seraphim of the Abyss, who fill themselves with hatred and spite for their treasonous kin where others might see them in need of redemption through repentance and death. History During the twilight years of the Great Crusade a small contingent of the Dark Angels Legion, more specifically, the "Gryphon Knights" as the warriors referred to themselves, under the command of Master Lordin Tolken, discovered a world previously overlooked by the Imperium. This planet, Boletaria, as it would become known, had a history akin to that of the Dark Angels' home of Caliban. Boletaria’s human population had, after millennia of degradation during Old Night, had their technology reduced. They were also plagued by another misfortune - beasts afflicted by the Warp. During a particularly horrid Warp Storm near the planet, the wildlife of Boletaria was affected by the chaotic taint of the Immaterium whilst the now feudal humans had established cities in the shadow of great mountains, hidden from the Warp Storm's effects until it passed. However, these Beasts would develop a maddened hunger for human flesh, chief among them being the horrible conjoining of a great feline and avian, as ancient Terran mythos would label as a "Gryphon," and assaulted the many mountain-fortresses of humanity across Boletaria. Many of such unnatural animals had also called the thick forests of Caliban home, but were wiped out by the great Lion El'Jonson Thusly, orders of noble warrior hunters were formed after years of sustaining siege by savage monsters to slay the Beasts before they could threaten their respective homelands. And so, greatly intrigued by the coincidence of stumbling across another world like their own, the Chapter of the First Legion brought low the Beasts of Boletaria and began the process of bringing the planet into compliance, before the Great Heresy had begun, and the galaxy was split by the Ruinous Powers. During the events of the Horus Heresy, the Gryphon Knights were stranded upon Boletaria and while most were uneasy about the state of the Warp, some found the familiarity of Boletaria to grow upon them. And many years later, when reunited with the rest of their Legion, and told of both the Emperor's fate, and that of Caliban and the Lion, the Gryphon Knights all took vows of shame that they were unable to lend their blades against the treachery of the former Warmaster's or Luther's conspirators. When it came time to break up the Legions, the former Gryphon Knights parted from the Dark Angels and claimed Boletaria as their Chapter Homeworld, erecting the grand fortress of Basilica Latrian upon the ruins of a fallen city of Boletaria known as of the same name. They had recruited a fair number of recruits from the planet already, and the Knights were determined to not lose another home again. And to further keep the legacy of dead Caliban alive, the new Chapter maintained the patterns of Power Armor worn by the Legion during the Crusade, proudly keeping the traditions of the First alive in their own manner. But thoughts of preservation would turn to vengeance as the knowledge of the surviving Fallen Angels reached the Sons of the Lion and the Unforgiven was formed, the Gryphon Knights merrily joined the Hunt to persecute and take vengeance for their first home lost, and their gene-sire's disappearance. Notable Campaigns Purgation of Rutara (114.M31) '- Being the first official war the Gryphon Knights undertook, the outcome would shape the Chapter and be a test of their fury. So soon after the climax of the Great Heresy, Imperial worlds were very susceptible to uprisings of their populace. One such planet was the case with the entire Planetary System of Rutara. So, the entire System was put to the sword and bolter by the sons of the Lion. Furious and unrelenting in their assaults of Rutara's worlds, the Knights were eventually aware of the reason the System had revolted- a Space Marine of dark armor had orchestrated the uprisings of the populace against the Imperium. And when this Astartes was cornered in the Governor's Palace upon Rutara Primaris, he was subjected to a long and drawn out vengeance by the knights old enough to remember the world of Caliban. But now they were also truly aware of the existence of Luther's traitorous cohorts deposited around the galaxy. The Fallen Angels. 'Hunt for Radfael (024-029.M32) '- Now with the Unforgiven's great purpose made clear, that the Fallen Angels must be made to repent for their sins, the sons of the Lion began hunting for each of the Fallen. The Gryphon Knights were assigned the task of pursuing one such betrayer, one who led a group of three traitors of Caliban. This Fallen's name was Radfael, a Sergeant of the 1st Legion's forces banished to Caliban and ardently followed Luther on his treasonous path. Now stalking through the Scarus Sector, gathering mortals to assemble an army. Much of the difficulty arrayed against the Seraphim in this campaign, however, was keeping vague the identity of Radfael and his fellows. As it was an Unforgiven venture, the names of planets involved in the hunt are unknown, save in the most classified of the Chapter's tomes, but ultimately, Radfael and his fellows were made to repent, atop the corpses of their renegade army. 'Tide of Hellkrusha (123.M32) - After the successful hunt for the treasonous Radfael of the Fallen, the Gryphon Knights returned to their homeworld to find an Ork Waagh! ravaging through the sub-sector. Under the leadership of a fearsome Warboss by the name of Krokugg Hellkrusha, a xeno so frightening that rumors were abound that he might have been a vestige of the dead Orks of Ullanor. Hurrying to protect Boletaria and its sister planets, the knights of the Chapter found Hellkrusha to be a true foe, besting many of their attempts to thwart his path of destruction. But when the First Company, the Deathwing equivalent, and the Chapter Master assaulted Hellkrusha in a climatic duel. Eventually proving the superior, Grand Master Droyn Sariel sustained many wounds before slaying the Warboss with a power fist sent into the Ork's face. War of the Beast (544.M32) - After the tragedy of the Horus Heresy, the Imperium of Man was in tatters and its morale devastated. The Emperor of Mankind had been bound to his Golden Throne, half of the Legio Astartes turned traitor and hundreds of worlds were set aflame. But there was another threat looming beyond the horizon- the Beast of Ullanor. Billions upon billions of Orks assaulted the Imperium, their sheer firepower and numbers crushing the forces of Mankind. The Gryphon Knights proved themselves as skilled hunters during the dawn of the war against the greenskins, effectively disrupting the orks' structure by killing key xenos such as prominent Mekboys, or Warlords. But the orks threatened to drown out the Chapter, until the Deathwatch was created by Koorlund of the Imperial Fists, which the Seraphim of the Gryphon sent their best battle-brothers to. After the Beast was defeated, the Knights in the Deathwatch quietly left to rejoin their Chapter when the xeno-hunters were handed to the Inquisition. Burning of Boletaria (863.M41) - A battle that has been shrouded in secrecy and suspicion brought by the Inquisition, the Seraphim of the Abyss were borne of this terrible and harrowing incident. But what is known is that the Feudal World of Boletaria was destroyed during a bloody void war engaged above the planet, and that the Seraphim of the Gryphon were locked in combat with an unknown and fercious enemy. Even though they were clearly outnumbered by the foe, they denied any requests for aid as they defended their home. The Fallen Angels had assembled in great strength and sought their own vengeance on the isolated Chapter, until the Materium was torn open and Warp Rifts appeared across the galaxy, and Boletaria was torn apart by a newborn Immaterial Rift close by. In agonizing grief, the Seraphim of the Gryphon fled the system as the Warp-tides inadvertently destroyed much of the Fallen fleet. Their world demolished and their oaths failed, the Chapter became the Seraphim of the Abyss and their burning hatred for the heretical traitors multiplied by hundreds of times as they quickly rebuilt their ranks and immediately set out to hunt down their agressors. Scouring of Mendron (891.M41) - Mendron Tihr, a general of the Fallen Angels' assault on the world of Boletaria, had taken his forces as far from the cataclysmic aftermath of aforementioned battle as his ships could allow and thus ventured beyond the galaxy's rim to unknown space. Mendron thought himself safe and ordered his small fleet to find a safe harbor and repair their vessels, and eventually created a sanctuary after several years. However, the Seraphim of the Abyss were in hot pursuit, hearts filled with a grieving rage. Under the new guidance of Grand Master Hademar Kadmael, the Seraphim discovered Mendron's army had created a new home in the form of the world called Griffaine. With revenge in mind, the sons of the Lion dispatched small teams to sabotage the Fallen's critical facilities, such as fueling stations and void shield generators, so whence the Seraphim's fleet arrived in orbit around Griffaine with guns ablaze. The Fallen then tried to muster a defense against the raging Seraphim, but found that many of their ships were crippled when their fueling lines were detonated. They would not have long to think of another plan, as the sable and azure Seraphim descended to Griffaine's surface, into the heart of the conclave of traitors. The Grand Master led the 1st Company into the various hab-blocks of the planet whilst their brethren seized and abducted Fallen around them, dragging them back to their Thunderhawks after sapping the power from their armor. Hademar Kadmael later found Mendron Tihr in a towering spire at the center of the "sanctuary" and stormed the fortress, though it was into the jaws of the beast. Devious and desperate traps and ambushes assailed the Deathwing and Grand Master at every turn and level, claiming the lives of many Deathwing Knights during the ascent. Though their assault was blunted, the Seraphim's hatred was only fed before they found Mendron at the peak of the spire, surrounded by an air of the Ruinous Powers. In the face of retribution, the Fallen Angel had accepted the whispers of Chaos and unbridled power surged through the traitor in ancient Terminator Armor. His attacks were devastating and blinding, slaughtering Seraphim left and right. Mendron's Power Axe even smote Hademar Kadmael's helmet and permanently disfigured his face, but the Grand Master sliced through Fallen's armored back, and took up a device used to interrogate captive Fallen, a rod capable of delivering a paralyzing shock, and plunged the device into Mendron's back and activated it. Screaming in sudden agony, Mendron Tihr's body spasmed uncontrollably and fell, twitching wildly. Prying the defeated heretic from his armor, the Deathwing carried their wounded Grand Master and quarry back to the Battle-Barge Shadow of Loyalty before the Chapter fleet eviscerated Griffaine as the traitors had destroyed Boletaria. Stolla Crusade (975.M41) - 'A brief but bloody war fought on the fringes of the Scarus Sector of Segmentum Obscurus between the wrathful Seraphim of the Abyss Chapter and the Forsworn Warband, officially. However, there was a secret at the heart of the crusade, that being the aforementioned Unforgiven Chapter of Space Marines learning of many of Fallen Angels, traitor marines that betrayed the Lion at the end of the Heresy, joined forces with the fearsome Forsworn, dreaded heretics that revere the perfection of the art of killing led by a Champion of Slaanesh known as Arazar the Beautiful. The 4th Company of the Seraphim was dispatched to the Stolla System where the traitors gathered en mass, being the closest forces of the Chapter to strike. But as the Company Master Adelos Eremiel had been called elsewhere with his chosen veterans, it fell to Knight-Marshal Anris Balthiel who took the rank of Force Commander and led his brothers into the Stolla System with sacred armor lent by the Chapter's 3rd Company, including several Predators. After entering System, the Seraphim were immediately beset by the dreaded Forsworn void fleet, that were already engaged with the small Imperial fleet defending the system from the Chaos Marines. Managing to drive the Forsworn away, the Seraphim marshaled the remaining Guard elements and slowly destroyed the ranks of the Forsworn, their Warp-induced mutation taking many lives of the Sons of the Lion, and the final battle took place over Stolla Secundus. Formerly a Fortress World of the Imperium, Secundus could not be broken by a conventional assault, so Anris Balthiel took personal command of a strike force that harassed and slew key targets across the planet, using an ancient teleportarium network discovered on the Dead World of Stolla Tirtius. Eventually, the defenses of Secundus were shattered or disabled, and the Fallen finally revealed themselves at the heart of the Fortress World, where Anris and his strike force assaulted as the rest of the Imperium's forces besieged the holdouts of the Forsworn. Upon entering the Fallen's den, several of the marines comprising Anris' force were gunned down by the traitorous Angels and a subsequent firefight took place, with the Seraphim under orders to not kill the Fallen, but simply capture them for their repentance. Commander Anris Balthiel sparred with the Fallen leader Barathiel with blade, the younger marine's prowess matched with the traitor's experience, but Anris emerged victorious with bashing Barathiel's head with the hilt of his power sword, and the Fallen knew they were defeated. '''13th Black Crusade (999.M41) -' When the wrath of the Despoiler was unleashed on the galaxy for the thirteenth time, Abaddon dispatched plague-ridden Space Hulks to the Scarus Sector, most of which were intercepted and destroyed by numerous Space Marine forces, but not all. As their pestilences wrecked havoc upon the Belis Corona Sub-sector, large numbers of Orks invaded the Sector, on their so called "Green Kroosade." This is where the Seraphim of the Abyss busied themselves as they were trapped in the Scarus Sector, unable to join the Unforgiven in their missions. But, the members of the Seraphim were content to lend their aid to the Sector that once held their home. However, the Chapter's prized hunter-killer tactics could not stem the tide of the greenskin hordes. Though they were determined to aid the Imperial battle-groups sent to Scarus, the Seraphim of the Abyss were given the call to join the Dark Angels and the Unforgiven in the battle for Cadia, more specifically, to capture the Fallen among Abaddon's ranks. Filled with the fresh hatred and spite for what the Fallen had done, the Seraphim quietly left the Scarus Sector and joined the Unforgiven in their campaign, and were eventually present for Roboute Guilliman's reveal of the Primaris Marines to the hosts of the Unforgiven Chapters. Chapter Organization While abiding with the tenants of the Codex Astartes, the Seraphim of the Abyss also obey the organizational structures that the Dark Angels Chapter follows, with allotting their 1st and 2nd Companies to the role of Deathwing and Ravenwing. However, one unique feature of the Chapter against its fellows, is that the Seraphim also make use of one of the forgotten "Wings," namely the Ironwing which takes position of the 3rd Company, under the command of a former Master interred in a Venerated Dreadnought. The Ironwing utilizes the awe-inspiring firepower of Land Raider tanks, such as the Land Raider Ares, and the Chapter's revered Dreadnoughts to destroy an opposing fortress with sheer brute force. Command Ranks * '''Grand Master - Codex equivalent of Chapter Master, and downgraded from Supreme Grand Master used by other Dark Angel successor Chapters. * Master - Codex equivalent of Captain. * Knight-Marshal - The second in command of a Company, and the Master's right-hand in all matters. * Soul Warden - Reclusiarch and Master of Sanctity, the Soul Warden over sees the Interrogator Chaplains and also performs the ritual of cleansing the skulls of repented Fallen for their deliverer to wear upon their plate. * Iron Lord - The Iron Lord is an honorific given to the Company Master of the Ironwing, the 3rd Company. The Ironwing's master has always been a Captain gravely wounded in battle and given the duty of operating a mighty Dreadnought, commanding his fellow tragically noble interred brothers and the Chapter's sacred armor to crush the enemies of the Imperium. Line Ranks * Knight-Seeker - Vengeful souls that form the Chapter's veteran squadrons, clad in dark robes and trophies from successful hunts. Chapter Recruitment For many long millennia the Seraphim drew its hardened warriors from the Feudal World of Boletaria, which was discovered by the Chapter's predecessors at the climax of the Great Crusade. For countless generations the people of Boletaria combated fierce and unnatural beasts created by a Warp Storm far back in the world's history, and the best way to slay these mutant creatures was to hunt them down in parties, so that their cities would not become feeding grounds. This ingrained tradition of hunting created an almost innate effectiveness for the Unforgiven's hidden mission, as well as in the duties of all Space Marines. But now in the Forty Second Millennium, as Boletaria has been shattered, the Seraphim of the Abyss will scour the populace of any world they stumble across for suitable candidates. However, as the veteran members of the Chapter have deep grievances with bringing new blood into their brotherhood, truly remarkable individuals are only chosen most of the time. Combat Doctrine With the Ravenwing and Deathwing in the Seraphim of the Abyss engaging actively in the Hunt for the Fallen, the Ironwing makes use of the deployment of Land Raiders and heavy Dreadnought support, fielding enough firepower and training to shatter any defenses that the Fallen might have built to hide their treasonous ilk from the wrath of the betrayed, and relish deploying the so-named Hammer of Caliban formation created by the Dark Angels. The Hammer is comprised of a Techmarine, a Land Raider, and one Predator, Whirlwind, or Vindicator tank squadron. The remainder of the Chapter's Companies are more Codex-compliant, their numbers being 4th through to 10th. The Companies of the Seraphim for the most part follow the guides and dictates of the Codex Astartes, but are prone to engaging in the elimination of perceived key targets over many other tactics, dividing themselves into hunter-killer teams to bring down the enemy. Chapter Culture Being of the Unforgiven, the Seraphim of the Abyss are very slow to trust, especially after the destruction of Boletaria. But they have been known to warm to Chapters they fight alongside, believing in finishing a war they enter, even if they were pursuing one of the Fallen. And thus the Seraphim have accrued very little love from their fellow Scions of the Lion. Moreover, the Seraphim were once known to be among the more open of the Dark Angel successors, if still unwilling to disclose much of their Chapter to others. But now grief and rage guide most of the Chapter's battle-brothers, and are described as having a certain "forlorn honor and hateful wrath." Differing from their brethren, the Seraphim of the Abyss once often displayed prestige and prowess through bearing trophies of fallen foes upon their power armour, a practice adopted after generations of battle-brothers recruited from the people of Boletaria. Such trophies are most commonly skulls or pelts of beasts. This has created a signature love for cleansing the galaxy of the alien, the Seraphim seeing it as their second most righteous duty, the first being upholding the honor of Lion El'Jonson and to avenge the betrayed and Boletaria. Also, unlike their parent Chapter who display Black Pearls for making a Fallen repent for his crimes, Seraphim Interrogator Chaplains and officers will wear the skulls of their traitorous kin. Another difference between the Seraphim and many of their brother-chapters, nearly all of the former are aware of the Fallen's existence, though there are still varying levels of total knowledge of the fact. After all, following the destruction of their home world, it was thought all brothers of the Chapter should know whom had wronged them and why. And despite the horrible truth of the Fallen Angels, the Seraphim's hearts were steeled by a duty to both their honorable father, the Lion, and to Boletaria, to repay their traitorous kin with a thousand, thousand hells of retribution. Once it was quite commonplace to observe a Seraphim Astartes clad in primitive trophies such as furs or fangs of xenos species, after the destruction of the source of the traditions, Boletaria, the Chapter's brethren have become much more akin to their fellows of the Unforgiven, opting instead for their dark robes and faithful recreations of the 1st Legions armor, to display both their grief and their newly-refreshed oaths of vengeance. Though, some of the Chapter still garb themselves in pelts and bones, stubbornly keeping the memoirs of Boletaria alive. Chapter Gene-seed Being direct descendants of the Dark Angels Legion and its Primarch, the great Lion El'Jonson, the holy gene-seed of the Seraphim is incredibly pure and stable. That being said, however, no genetic is truly perfect and the darker nature of the sons of the Lion manifests quite vividly in the culture of hatred that fuels each and every Battle-Brother. Primarch's Curse: Inhuman Vengeance * Level 1 (Gryphon's Pride)- As the Battle-Brother grows older, he becomes far more unforgiving towards any slight or insult and will seek to punish those they deem have wronged them, be they enemy or ally. * Level 2 (Fear the Beast)- Over the hundreds of years of service, the Battle-Brother will have chosen a particular foe to be his nemesis and will often become insubordinate to create opportunities to fight with said enemy, be they the Fallen, alien, or heretic. * Level 3 (Wrath and Shame)- Even when off the battle-field or brief periods of time, the Battle-Brother will filled with fuming rage and consuming grief for his own perceived failures, true or false. These forlorn brothers are oft in need of the attendance of a Chaplain for extended periods of time to properly tame the Lion's own anger growing in the Seraphim. Chapter Relics * Torchblade Relic Swords - Ancient and arcane in their construction, the Seraphim of the Abyss have long cherished and jealously guarded the secrets to crafting these variants of Aegis Blades which when their power fields are activated, an azure flame of plasma that extends into the length of a blade. It is a goal of lifetime of service to be awarded one of these beloved relics, and they are only given to Masters and other high-ranking members of the Chapter, for good reason. Not only are they possessed of tremendous killing potential, but the volatile flames of the weapon can prove to be hazardous to one untrained in their wielding. * ''Sword of Tenacity ''- The Sword of Tenacity is an ancient Power Sword of singular craftsmanship and status, with a striking resemblance to the famed Heavenfall Blades ''used by high ranking members of the Dark Angels Chapter, and by the Supreme Grand Master of the Consecrators Chapter, Nakir. Though, there are a few differences between the Blades and the Sword of Tenacity, mainly the Calibanite green gem affixed to the cross-guard of the sword, the origin of the crystal itself unknown. Regardless if the black metal is of the same as the Heavenfall Blades, the Sword of Tenacity has long been a symbol of status and mastery, always in the hands or at the side of the Grand Master. Notable Seraphim of the Abyss * '''Knight-Marshal Anris Balthiel' - A decorated and unwillingly famous figure known throughout the Scarus Sector of Segmentum Obscurus, Anris Balthiel was elevated to the rank of Force Commander in late Millennium Forty One for his daring and unrelenting skills shown through his service in the 4th Company. Anris Balthiel was heralded as a champion of the Seraphim for his execution of a dire war fought on the fringes of the Sector's borders, upon the world of Stolla Secundus. A number of the Fallen Angels had joined ranks with the terrible and incredibly deadly Slaaneshi Warband known as the Forsworn, and the closest of the Seraphim of the Abyss' number to the situation was Anris' force of Space Marines, and a few Predator Tanks seconded by the 3rd Company. Joining forces with a battered Imperial Guard regiment, the Seraphim eventually came to add more names of Fallen to repent to their records, and skulls of the traitorous angels were given to the heroes of the campaign. * Apothecary Tulain Karael '''- Once a mere Assault Marine of the 6th Company, Tulain Karael was recruited to the honored ranks of the Apothecarion on the urging of his Company Master. Bidding farewell to his brothers of the 6th, Tulain was assigned to the honored 4th as it was short of flesh-menders. The newly trained Apothecary was given Veteran honors after the events of the Stolla Crusade, during which Tulain defended the bodies of slain Seraphim with bolt pistol and chain-blade against the Warp-mutated Forsworn. * '''Master Bethor Semalion - Well-tempered and battle hardened, Bethor Semalion has served the Seraphim of the Abyss as Company Master for four hundred Terran years. Bethor is the youngest of any of his fellow Masters of the Chapter, and his armor is relatively humble, considering his peers. Bethor's face could be described as handsome with a groomed beard and the Lion's emerald green eyes, his visage unmarred by scars or blemishes, a credit to his skills. He has proudly taken possession of a Torchblade Sword, legendary relic weapons of the Chapter, which he earned after his role in hunting a conclave of Fallen in the Scarus Sector while among the numbers of the Deathwing. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colors The Power Armor of the Seraphim of the Abyss is painted sable black with a deep blue shoulder-trim, backpack exhausts and silver or gold ornamental decorations of the armor. Veteran battle-brothers are also clad in black robes similar to other such raiment of the Dark Angels' successors to display the shame of the Fallen. Chapter Emblem The iconography of the Seraphim of the Abyss is very similar of the Dark Angels' symbol in terms of design. A downward pointed sword bearing angelic wings, behind a skull. Gallery Alaric_Appolyon.png|Alaric Appolyon, Master of Librarians Seraphim Company Master.jpg|Seraphim of the Abyss Company Master Seraphim_Interrogator-Chaplain.jpg|Seraphim of the Abyss Interrogator-Chaplain squad-up.png|Knight-Seeker Squadron deploys in search of the Fallen Category:Dark Angels Successors Category:Graythorne Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:2nd Founding Category:Fleet-Based Chapters